Water Body (Gruvia smut, of course)
by ASecretToEveryone
Summary: One of Gray's favorite things remained known only between him and his lover – Juvia was incredibly sensitive and Gray knew how to push every single one of her buttons when they made love. But what she longed for most was to make him as crazy as he did her. In which Juvia tries to come up with something to get Gray off first, and uses her magic to do just that. Literally just smut.


Gray Fullbuster never doubted how lucky he was to have Juvia in his life. She kept him sane when he needed it and drove him crazy when he wanted it. He also had a list of things he tended to favor about her; her smile that showed through more than just her lips, her gentleness and ability to bring him back down when his emotions got the best of him, the way his fingers felt in her soft, azure hair.

However, one of Gray's favorite things remained known only between him and his lover – Juvia was _incredibly_ sensitive and Gray knew how to push every single one of her buttons when they made love. Of course, Juvia also counted herself lucky to have such an attractive lover who could also give her two climaxes in one go, on a good night. But what she longed for most was to make _him_ as crazy as he did her.

"Juvia, you _know_ you make me crazy. Insane, even. Just looking at you gets me going." Gray would remind her.

The water woman pouted.

"You _know_ what I'm talking about, Gray."

He chuckled. "Well, you can't tell me it's my fault you're so easy to get off."

Juvia's frown deepened.

"But, at the same time, I never want you to think you don't feel absolutely incredible." He drug the last two words out slowly as his hands eased over her shoulders and down her arms.

"You just wait." Juvia huffed. "I'll come up with something."

She pecked him on the lips before whirling around and heading for the shower.

"You couldn't get any better than you already are, babe!" Gray called after her shaking his head.

But that night in the shower, it came to Juvia – just what she needed to solve her dilemma – and man, she felt real stupid for just now seeing it. She knew _exactly_ what she needed to drive Gray absolutely insane.

She smirked to herself as she rinsed the lather from her blue locks. She couldn't wait to use her newfound tactics on her lover.

It wasn't but two days later when the water woman confronted her man in the bedroom the way he loved most – head on.

"I want you." She breathed, dragging her words out one by one. "Let me have you."

A smirk tugged across Gray's lips.

"Anything you want, baby."

Juvia's hands slid in and out of the waistband of his sweats to which he responded with a roll of his hips and a soft groan. She tugged his pants down and let them bunch up around his ankles before slowly palming over the growing bulge under his last remaining article of clothing.

Gray blew out a sharp breath as he let her work him up knowing it would benefit the both of them in the long run. He groaned louder this time as she slid the fabric down his thighs and took him into her mouth, slowly, using her tongue to guide her mouth onto his length.

"Juvia," he hissed. He really was a lucky guy, he thought to himself.

Juvia hummed softly as she worked him over with her mouth, making sure to take her time to get him nice and hard before her next move.

After a few more long moments of Gray's head rolling back and refraining from rolling his hips into her face, he gently ran his fingers through her soft, blue locks, signaling her to come up.

"I wanna see you," he spoke softly.

"I'm right here." Juvia whispered as she leaned in to kiss him.

Mid-kiss, the ice-make mage slid his hands around her rear and lifted her up to his waist, turning around and laying her on the bed.

She giggled as he slid his hands up underneath her shirt, teasing her as cold lips grazed her neck and collarbone.

She moaned softly when his erection brushed between her legs, through her cotton shorts.

"You're already so hard I can hardly wait," she groaned, purposely trying to get him as absolutely worked up as possible.

His lazy grin creeped across his lips, again.

"Guess you're just gonna have to, huh,"

"The longer I wait, the longer you wait."

Juvia bit her lip as she tugged his t shirt over her head. Gray's eyes narrowed, wondering what she might be up to with a line like that. Usually it was something like 'Gray, don't tease me!' or 'I _need_ you, Gray!', and she did, and she knew it. But what she also knew was that the trick up her sleeve was sure to send him over the edge long before her.

After removing her bra, he ground up against her shorts once more, underestimating how good it would feel to him, and causing him to force back a moan.

Oh, yeah. Juvia _so_ had him tonight.

Now, Gray used his thumb instead, teasing her through her underwear as he discarded her shorts somewhere across the dimly lit bedroom.

The water woman rolled her hips into his touch, knowing that there was no way she would lose tonight, keeping his suspicion low.

Finally, he hovered over her, lips on her neck, and entered her with a slow thrust.

Juvia couldn't help but moan loudly, but she reminded herself that she had to hold out as long as she could in order to get Gray off first.

The ice mage hummed softly as he slowly thrusted her, again, noting the benefits of being in love with a water mage as he did every time they had sex. She felt absolutely divine.

"Gray," Juvia huffed breathlessly as he found his rhythm. "Tell me, how do I feel?"

"Nothing could be better," he mumbled into the skin above her left breast, sending chills through her arms and legs.

"Gray," she repeated after a few moments. "You…you feel _so_ good inside me."

He groaned in response, unable to ever keep from being turned on by her praise; she knew it was his weakness and loved to use it against him while he worked her over.

She moaned a few more times before his name escaped her lips a third time, and he could have sworn she somehow felt _even more_ wet after that.

"You told me how I feel, but…how do I look?"

His pace almost faltered as he tried to understand what she meant until he looked down where their bodies met and almost came at the sight.

She had focused a small amount of energy between her legs to turn only said area into her water body, and Gray could hardly handle the sight of his rock hard length thrusting in an out of her already, but now it didn't disappear each time he reentered her.

"Juvia," he choked slightly and cursed under his breath. "That is…that is _so_ hot."

She felt his hips stutter as he tried to keep it together and she smiled to herself knowing that she'd already won, there was _no_ way he wouldn't cum first.

Gray groaned loudly and forced himself to tear his eyes away from the sight to lock eyes with hers before diving into a kiss. When they finally separated, he nearly lost it as his attention returned to the space between his lover's legs.

"Gray," she moaned softly. "Let me ride you."

It was hard for him to remove himself, but he complied with her request as she returned her body to normal while they switched positions.

She slowly aligned herself before coming down against his hips, and the second they met, her water body returned.

The ice mage whimpered as Juvia beamed proudly above him, swirling her hips around in a slow circle to elicit more sounds from her man.

Gray was mesmerized as he watched her partially transparent body slide up and down his length, the pleasure made all the better as he thought about how hard she was still grinding against him, despite being made of water.

"Do you like that?" she breathed, still grinning.

He couldn't even find the words to answer as she picked up her pace and began to come down on him harder, but responded with a frantic nod.

Juvia giggled as she reached her hands back onto the bed and began grinding against him in a new position.

The ice-make mage breathed a quick string of curse words before another loud groan escaped him, finding it increasingly difficult to hold his climax in.

With a loud cry of her name, he forced his eyes to stay open and watched himself release into her, which then sent his head falling backwards as his hips bucked in one of the most powerful orgasms he'd ever experienced.

With Gray lost in his release, Juvia returned her body to normal for the final time to grind out her own climax, which in turn was yet another pleasure-increasing factor for the previously cumming mage.

"Juvia," he barely breathed out as they both slowed to a stop.

A few more curse words and a weary but satisfied groan, and Gray fell backwards onto the bed, spent entirely.

The water woman slowly eased herself off of his member and straddled his stomach.

"I told you," she whispered in a sultry voice.

"Stop, no, I –" Gray fought to catch his breath and compose himself. Another curse word.

"You're almost too much for me, y'know that?" he groaned.

Juvia giggled. "I think I like it that way."

She pressed her lips against his, and that night, Gray figured he knew what it felt like to be as sensitive as his lover was.


End file.
